Exceio
by divididos
Summary: "The power of the warrior. The mystic. The guardian. Is this the power you seek?" This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed. Will she save it?
EXCEIO

.

.

 **Prologue**

Destati

* * *

It feels like there's only darkness surrounding her. Coldness and a peculiar pressure in her lungs, as if she was sinking into the deepest part of the ocean... or an abyss . Feeling something, but no water. No air. No pain either. Her heartbeats at a steady pace and she can hear her own pulse; a deafening echo, like if it was the only sound in existence. She wonders if maybe it is, as well.

Stirring a little from her senseless state, she blinks and starts sinking faster, and faster, and faster. Spiraling down out of control, leaving a faint trail of bubbles in her wake. The darkness is sucking her even more. She wants to go backwards, to the beginning.

Her eyes snaps open as warm light embraces her. Checking her surroundings, she realize she's on the island. The sky, a deep royal blue; cloudless. Just the way she likes it. The vast turquoise sea, the sand beneath her feet full of seashells. The paopu tree is there too. The last thought makes her hold her sight on it a t longer, but the feeling escapes her and she just shrugs.

Couldn't stand the glare of the sun anymore, she blocks it holding her hand up. The sun's ray were strong despite not feeling too much of the heat as it should. Weirded out and seeing more clearly now, she realizes there is someone in the water. A boy. Despite having his back pointing at her, his silver hair and clothes gave him away.

She thinks of the many times she has teased him for his fashion style. Wearing pants under baggy-pants was a mistake. He wasn't exactly _merciful_ when it comes to her boyish looks either.

Even though, Riku is her best friend; making a relieved sigh escape her lips. And feeling content of the prospect of seeing a familiar face, she starts to call for him.

Perhaps, hadn't she looked down, she would have made it to him.

Where sea was under her feet, it wasn't there anymore. The crystal water kept on receding the shore. Pacing even Riku. A gasp escapes her as the approaching form of a tidal wave makes appearance. She futilely screams at her friend trying to warn him, to make him come to her side instantly. However, it feels like no sound made it out her lips.

She is from a second of running to him as he seems to decided to finally acknowledge her. Riku turns, smirk on his face and holds an inviting hand at her. He doesn't say anything, but she can feel it. The calling.

She doesn't think about it twice. She darts. Fast.

Fast.

Fast.

Her own hand reaching for gigantic wave already at their figures.

Heavy legs, fear and worry gripping her heart.

The wave crushes on them and the world begins to spin. Salty water makes it to her mouth. And as she starts to believe she would never distinguish the ups and downs anymore, her body manages to correct her stance.

Freely floating, she gazes at Riku. Still keeping the same posture, holding his hand towards her; smirking. A current pushes her back when she tries to swim, making her spin again out of his reach. Riku's face, unfazed.

She sees the sky as she surface. Hues of orange mixed with dark magenta; just like her mother's favorite dress.

She breaks free gasping like crazy for air. Hair sticking to her face as she shakes the water out of her body. The sea is calm now and the clouds have covered the major part of the sky. She turns her head from side to side. The world is still and there's no sight of Riku. A strange buzz reaches her ears and she softly moves a hand through her hair, thinking that water might be inside of them.

"SORA" Kairi's sweet voice startles her. Quickly twisting her body to look at her friend,she sees her at the shore waving her hands. "Sora over here!" Filled with joy, she waves back and hurries at her side under the cloudy mid sky.

Kairi is patiently waiting for her as she makes it to the shore bending down slightly trying to catch her breath. The other girl keeps on standing with her hands behind her back giggling at her. She wants to ask her what's so funny,instead preferring to offers an amiable smile making her friend chortle this time. The sunset lights turns blue-violet eyes to emerald and a cool breeze plays with her short crimson hair. Suddenly, Kairi's smile fades away while looking up at the sky, her eyes freezed and gasp slightly as astonishment paints her face.

Looking up towards the sky too, she marvels at the sight of shooting stars. A few of them, like little meteors, falls into the sea.

So does a figure among them.

Scrutinizing not believing what she is seeing, she tries to shrug it, but the figure morphs into a person. Someone was falling from the sky, she realizes. Kairi gasp, her inquietude palpable behind her. She had seen it to. Wind starting to peaking up, we kept our ground watching as the person came closer.

The shock is there, disbelief too, and the sinking beginning of overwhelmed sprinting through her veins.

Spiky caramel hair.

 _She_ is the fallen one.

Wind gathers strength. Body goes backwards. Face paralyzes.

Emeralds - that should be violet - follows her fall and tries to reach her as the mirage sea reveals into sky. Kairi's form washes away with the whisper of a name still hanging on her lips. She knows that reaching her is futile, but tries anyway.

And like the rest of the shooting stars, like the rest of the meteors, she meets the ocean; emptiness numbness embrace her and _she is falling._

Darkness turns absolute. Dancing in a never ending cycle with with the sea, the ocean, the profound, the nothingness.

As eyes blinks and gravity start to works so she can stand up, her numbed feet touches the desolate ground. Nothing; except for herself. The silence it's so hollow that she is nervous of being deaf.

Brilliant light blinds her at her first step. Shadows have become her only companion during the journey, making the scorching brightness welcome. A large flock of birds rises from the ground, enlarging it's lighting even more. The flock surrounding her flies to all directions scattering feathers everywhere. The image so magical, marvels her completely, becoming a permanent picture on the pool of her memories. They fly away, their feathers continues to drop and she is alone again.

She sees the light comes from a blue platform. Impressively big with a circular shape made of stained glass. Azure, Teal, Cyan, Sapphire. _Ethereal._

Wondering her whereabout, she turns her head to the right and peek at the end of the platform. Only emptiness and darkness.

" **So much to do, so little time"**

"Who is there?" she says softly, almost a whisper. The foreign voice has came out of nowhere and filled the space suddenly wrapping her.

" **...Take your time. Don't be afraid."**

The voice was deep to the core and it sounded as if they were many. A kind of Omnipresent force, sometimes creating a sort of metallic sound. Inhuman.

" **The door is still shut"**

Decidingto take courage, she asks with the same quiet voice, wondering if she will even get answers "Wh-who are you? ...what it's this place?". Questions. So many questions. "Why am I here?"

" **Power sleeps within you…"**

The answer makes her jaw drops; befuddled.

" **Your path is set... There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."**

Tinkles emits behind her. She turns, half wondering what it is and half hoping to not meet anything else weird. The sight of a door comes less shocking that would ever assumed.

The ornate door is near the edge of the platform, no walls surrounds it; magenta and large. _The exit,_ she wonders and tries to get close to it.

" **Hold on. The door won't open just yet."**

The disembodied sound stuns her briefly at arm length of the door. She had forgotten of the voices for some reason.

" **The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."**

 _Riddles._

 _Puzzles._

 _Wearines._

What seems like sparkling light suddenly shines from above her like a ray of sun and her eyes follows the trail as it points to the center of the platform, meeting the sight of a key.

A... huge... key.

The sight entrances her seeing as the object is floating, barely not-touching the ground.

" **The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."**

Curious she looks down, turning to see her shadow. Extremely long with sharp edges. It did not move when she moved and as it starts to pull itself from the ground, she backs aways from it.

She runs to the edge, almost forgetting of the somber abyss. As she makes it to the border she thinks of jumping as a way of escape, but there's no telling of what might be down there. _If there's something_. And she's not that brave.

The shadow it's not just a shadow anymore. It body has evolutionized to a more nightmare like shape. Glowing eyes. Dark, violet, twisted, tentacles form. _She has to escape._

A flash of lights. Sparkles. The key appears on her hand.

" **But don't be afraid"**

 _She must fight._

" **And don't forget…"**

Swallowing fears. Swallowing doubts. _if she wins, everything ends._ The monstrosity is bigger than her. Than everything she had ever seen. And she can fight it. The key form feels light secured between her hands. She has the power. Her path is set.

 _Why?_

The monster rises even more staring at her stoned form, fist high in the air ready to pounce. Snapping back to her whereabouts, she jumps back before the mighty fist slams to the ground, the strength of it causing the platform to vibrate making her trip and falls down to ground. Strangely, the key vanishes like dust from her hands while a dark void appears beneath he: sucking.

" **Don't be afraid."**

Glowing yellow eyes gazing down. Darkness engulfing her.

" **You hold the mightiest weapon of all."**

She tries to ignore the voice. Her whole body swimming against the pulling. Like quicksand, but uglier.

Darkness clutching her body even more.

Lies down. Fear. Fear strikes.

" **You are the one who will open the door."**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N)...what have i done?**

 **Mmm...Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Don't forget to comment or to leave a review or just fav/follow it ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or I profits from it.**

 **15/03/2016**


End file.
